Second Chances
by Sawyersgirl
Summary: When Claire is found a mysterious face is also found. Sawyers past comes back to haunt him and brewing turbulence with Kate now explodes into a battle.
1. Found

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Lost or any of the components or actors of the show. The one thing I do happen to own is this story, the creative license to write this story and um…oh yeah Ann.

Sawyer sat in his hut amidst the chaos going on. Boone and Locke had found Claire wandering through the jungle last night while they were off doing god knows what. He was never one to be big on crowds. He looked up at the foreboding sky. Thick black rain clouds were rolling in and pretty soon it'd be pouring. He liked the rain it reminded him of her. He smiled as the tears welled up in his eyes. He missed her and he wondered if she was in a better place right now. He held the letter in his hand; he had re-read over and over again so he didn't need to read it anymore, he had it memorized, every word, every letter. He only kept the damn thing because it brought back to many happy memories to be thrown away. The wind began to pick up and little drops fell at first, timid to touch the dry earth, then followed by big fat drops that fell quickly to the earth.

Out of know where through the pouring rain a woman's scream was heard in the jungle. The desperate cries for help startled Sawyer he looked up and shoved the letter into his pocket. He ran out into the jungle through the rain. His blue shirt was plastered to his body in seconds and he couldn't see well through the heavy rain. The cries from help were still emanating from somewhere nearby, but he could not see anyone. Then he saw her standing on the path, soaking wet, her brown curls plastered down. Her face was covered in blood and her breathing was heavy. When she saw him she froze, too scared to move.

"Help me please. You have to help me." She called to him; he just stared at her blankly.

"Please, they'll be here any minute. You have to help me please." She cried as her body shook with fear. He knew her; his face said it.

"Annie?" He questioned pulling her closer to him. She still smelled of jasmine and sandalwood. He felt whole again feeling her body against his, the rain never felt this good before.

"I…I don't know who you are, but please help me." She stated as she begged him with her eyes. He was taken aback at how she couldn't remember him but he didn't mind so much because she was here with him now, and she'd remember in time.

He wiped the blood off of her face as she clung desperately to him. Too scared to move forward, too scared to move back.

I know it's a little short but I want to keep you hanging. RR. I'll post more once I get interest.


	2. Chaos

Disclaimer: I've already wrote one before…so why do it again… I don't own lost…hot damn…and I probably never will.

* * *

Inside the caves pure pandemonium was wreaking havoc. Claire was hysterical and everyone around her was chaotic. Things weren't about to get any better when Sawyer walked in soaking wet holding another soaking wet girl by the hand. Everyone fell silent as they all caught sight of the new girl.

"Sawyer? Who is she?" Jack asked walking up to the two of them. Sawyer looked around the first face he saw was Kate's. She looked angry, shocked, and confused at the same time. He got the feeling that she somehow knew that the girl was with him; he could see it in her eyes. "Sawyer did you hear me?" Jack questioned again trying to get a better look at the cut on the girl's head.

"I found her in the jungle, just a few minutes ago." Sawyer explained as he tried to silently coerce the girl to go see Jack. She fought back and hid behind him. She was still shaking violently and she was even more panicked then before.

"How about we sit you down and get you a blanket?" Jack asked reaching out a hand towards the girl. She cowered and buried her face into Sawyers shoulder.

"Come on now Jackass you're scaring her." Sawyer said as a small grin crept across his face.

"Sawyer this is no time to be yourself, this girl needs medical attention." He said starring Sawyer in the eyes. Kate stood up figuring that she might be able to coax Sawyer out of this.

"Sawyer just let Jack clean up her wound." Kate said firmly as she gave Sawyer a do-this-for-me look.

"She's fine, it's just a little cut." He retorted.

"How'd you manage to find her was she just standing on a path and you just happened to find her?" Jack questioned figuring that if he wasn't going to be able to fix her he'd better find out where she came from.

"As a matter of fact no. She was screaming her god damn head off in the middle of the jungle. I just happened to be the lucky guy to find her." Sawyer taunted attempting to show everyone just what kind of hero he actually was.

"Sawyer, can you just not be yourself for one minute and let Jack look at her?" Kate pleaded with him. Figuring that Sawyer came here for that reason, and he was just going to be stubborn about it.

"Only if you kiss me again Freckles." Sawyer joked. The look on Kate's face was priceless every time he said that. "I'm just joking with you Freckles. I'm in a nice mood today, as a matter of fact I came down here just so Jack could play doctor and patch this little lady up." Sawyer said making sure he got his two cents in.

Jack walked up to Sawyer and the girl. Sawyer eased her over to Jack, but she was hesitant to go closer. Jack looked her in the eye and he could tell that she was terrified. He put his hand to her face and brushed the hair out of her eyes. The left side of her face was coated with blood and her hair was matted and tangled. She flinched as Jack touched her wound. It looked relatively new, about a couple of hours old because the blood was already starting to clot.

"How'd you manage this?" Jack questioned as he cleaned the wound with water. "Someone would have to of hit you pretty hard for something like this to happen." Jack smiled hoping that she'd tell him something important. She said nothing but just stared up at him with emerald eyes. Sawyer grew impatient.

"That's enough Dr. Quinn." Sawyer coughed as he grabbed the girl's arm and took her out of the caves. Jack turned to Kate and gave her the I-give-up-it's-Sawyer look.

"That was odd." Kate said as she looked at Jack.

"Don't get me wrong but I have a bad feeling about this." Jack worried as he stood fixed at the entrance to the caves.

"Do you want me to get him to confess?" Kate asked ready to do some Sawyer ass kicking.

"Not yet…he'll tell us when the time's right." Jack responded softly. "I have a feeling he can't cover this one up."

* * *

Thanks for those of you or the just you that posted a reply. As I said before...If you have any comments...questions...critique...suggestions...or just anything else regarding this story Reply and I'll post more! 


	3. Hurt

Disclaimer: As I have stated before I am in no way affiliated with Lost or any of the characters on the show.

Note this chapter contains some sexual and suggestive themes. It's not very graphicbut ifthis type of thingoffends you please don't read any further. Thanks!

* * *

The rain fell down hard as he woke up only to feel her warm body against his. He moaned and turned to watch her sleep. He couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled too as if she could feel his. He realized then what she was doing. 

"You little liar." He joked as he began to tickle her.

"Oh come on Sawyer you know you like it." She laughed as she pushed him off her. The two started to wrestle and then shortly turned into a make out session.

"Sawyer, don't you have to do something today?" She asked between kisses.

"Maybe." Sawyer responded giving her that sly grin that made her melt.

"Don't give me that crap." She said as she got out of bed.

"Annie, don't go yet." Sawyer pleaded looking up at her with thoseblueeyes. She smiled at him but kept on walking.

He rolled over in bed. He hated how he could do this to someone he loved so much. He looked at the beside clock 8:25 it flashed. He moaned, he couldn't tell her he was going to be with another girl in an hour, he loved her too much to do that. How could he tell her that the only reason they were in Australia wasso he couldsleep with another woman to make money? He leaned over the edge of the bed with his head between his hands, loathing himself for doing this.

He stepped into a pair of jeans and put on a blue-collar shirt and a light blue-stripped tie. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times and left the room.

She stepped out of the bathroom wearing Levis and a pink tank top. Her brown curls up in a ponytail. She stopped at the desk and read the note.

-_Annie Baby, Gone for business deal. Be back later. Do something nice today._

_Love Sawyer._

Her heart sank, this whole time he'd been gone. She'd hopped for at least one day that they could spend together. She was beginning to wonder if she was the only girl in his life. The other night he'd come back a little drunk and smelt of woman's perfume. She hoped she was wrong, but something was telling her that she was right.

He came back to the hotel room carrying a bouquet of flowers, daffodils to be correct. She loved daffodils and he'd hopped that it'd at least make up for what he'd done. She smiled as he entered the room. She was sitting on the bed watching reruns of Gilligan's Island.

He blushed slightly has he handed her the flowers.

"Mmm…daffodils are my favorite!" She cooed. "How'd you know?" She asked playfully running her fingers through his hair as she placed them on the desk.

"I have ways of finding out." He smirked as he gently kissed her. He liked the way she felt against him. Her soft fragile body against his muscular one felt right. He loved the way she had to stand on her toes to reach him when they kissed and she liked the way he discretely lifted her up.

She pulled back and smiled. She liked teasing him. She liked the sweet romantic side of him and it was refreshing compared to how he acted normally. She went back and sat on the bed, leaving him standing there helpless.

"Oh, I see what you're doing." He laughed as he crawled in front of her on the bed softly kissing her.

"And what's that?" She questioned mischievously as he put his arms around her. He lay his head on her chest and could hear her heart beating. The sound was rhythmic and comforting. He felt her hand soothingly stroke his hair.

"Freckles I love you sooo much." He sighed as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Freckles? That's a new one." She said as she traced the outline of his face.

"You like it?" He questioned grabbing her hand.

"I think so." She laughed as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Good because it fits you." He said as he pressed his lips to her fingers. He felt her body adjust to his and the rhythmic beating of her heart and the soothing caress of her fingers through his hair drifted him of to sleep.

The sun shown brightly through the curtains as Annie blinked open her eyes, she looked around and smiled at Sawyer who was sleeping soundly still on top of her. The sun was high and she felt happy. They were going home today and she felt as though she didn't have to worry about him anymore.

He groaned as she gently shook his shoulders to get him up.

"Five more minutes." He said groggily as he buried his face deeper into her chest.

"Sawyer, the plane leaves in two hours." She said as she looked at the alarm clock. She rubbed her hand gently over his perfect body. She could see the contours of every muscle and his skin was flawless. 'He's too perfect' she thought.

He moaned he didn't need this kind of romantic wake up. 'Cold water would have worked better' he thought as he slowly rolled over. She got up and walked over to bureau. He watched her taking in the full splendor of her body.

She put on a tan skirt with a green ribbon sash and threw a light blue Johnny collar over her pink tank. She combed the tangles out of her hair and tied it into a low pony and threw it over her shoulder.

"You don't have to work hard to be perfect do you?" He joked as she threw a well-aren't-you-a-smart ass look. He slowly got up and threw on a blue tee.

"Are your bags packed Sawyer?" She questioned as she threw the few remaining items into her carryon.

"You bet Freckles." He said as he put his arms around her waist.

"We should be heading out." She said as she pulled away from him and grabbed her bag.

"What do you mean there's no peanuts?" Sawyer yelled as the stewardess tried to explain to him why.

"Sir, please don't yell, you're disturbing other passengers." The stewardess said as she looked around for an available exit.

"Why the hell should I? You call this service? I didn't pay all this money to get such lousy service." Sawyer's temper grew hotter quickly.

"Sawyer, please, not now." Annie said as she grabbed his arm. The stewardess made a quick escape to the next man three rows up.

"Now that damn terrorist gets the attention." Sawyer cursed being himself.

"Sawyer, please, not now." Annie pleaded with him.

The plane became turbulent, more turbulent then it had been before. The fasten seatbelt sign flashed on. As most people were struggling to find their seatbelts there was a big thud and the back of the airplane had broken off and the oxygen masks had been deployed.

Women and children were screaming and amidst the chaos Sawyer sat there calmly holding on tightly to Annie's hand. The last thing he remembered was something hard hitting him against his head knocking him out.

* * *

Thanks everyone for your reviews. I'll try to make the chapters longer. ) 


	4. Are You really back?

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with ABC, LOST, or J.J. Abrams.

* * *

Sawyer sat on the beach watching the sun melt into the sea. He sat thinking about Annie. He sighed and stretched his legs out into the sand. He heard footsteps behind him but didn't bother to turn around; he knew who it was already.

"Why do you even bother coming here Freckles?" He questioned starring out at the ocean. Kate stopped and sat down next to him.

"Maybe because I know you better then you think." She said slowly joining his watch of the sea.

"Freckles I'm a complex man, you can't even begin to understand me." He snapped back at her.

"I know you love her." She said slightly lowering her head. She watched his reaction. He looked at her and she could tell that she was right.

"Maybe you're right Freckles." Sawyer said sadly as he turned and looked at Kate. "Maybe you're right and now I bet you want to know everything." He said turning to look back at the sea.

"Who is she?" Kate questioned figuring she'd eventually get it out of him. She now had opened a part of him up and she liked this insecure Sawyer. He sighed and began to tell her.

"Her name's Annie and that's all you need to know." He said standing up and walking away towards his tent.

"Sawyer wait." Kate said as she ran towards him. He turned around and faced her.

"Freckles, I said that's all you need to know." Sawyer said as he turned away from her and walked into his tent. Kate stopped. She'd found out who she was, but it still wasn't enough. She watched as he sat down beside her and calmed her. She walked back towards the caves.

Kate sat down and leaned against the cool stonewall. All she could think about was the time she kissed Sawyer. How it felt so good to kiss him. She kicked herself for thinking that. She didn't want to like him, but when she compared him to Jack, Jack just seemed so plain.

"Kate did you find anything out?" Jack questioned squatting down beside her.

"Yeah, only that her name is Annie." Kate said watching Jacks reactions go from hopeful to irritated.

"That all?" He inquired.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that Sawyer and her are lovers." Kate answered. Watching Jacks expression turn from irritated to happy.

"How he managed to get a girlfriend is beyond me." Jack laughed. Kate glared at him and Jack stopped. "You actually think this guy has a sensitive side?" Jack questioned, knowing full well what Kate was going to say.

"He does, he's just too insecure about it to actually be sensitive. But if you ask me I think things might change." Kate explained as she stood up. "Sawyer's going to change." She said walking away from Jack.

Sawyer sat down next to Annie and watched her sleep. He felt guilty calling Kate freckles when it was her nickname. He only called Kate that because she reminded him of Annie. Hell he only asked her to kiss him because he wanted to be kissed again. He sighed and watched her breath.

Sawyer was sleeping lightly when she woke up screaming. Something had clearly disturbed her to cause such a fit. Sawyer calmed her down only after she had screamed for nearly five minutes.

He held her close and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he soothed as she slowly stopped crying.

"They tried to hurt me." She whispered into his shirt.

"Who are they?" he questioned as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"The others."

"What others, baby you have to tell me it's the only way I can help you." He pleaded with her, as she just looked at him. "Please…" he begged.

"They want my baby like they wanted Claire's." She sputtered as he held her back and looked into her eyes.

"Baby? What baby? You're not pregnant. Are you?" Sawyer spewed as the look on her face told it all.

"Sawyer?" She questioned. He just looked at her; the timing for her memory to kick back was almost too perfect. "Sawyer, it's me Annie." She stated starring at him.

"Yeah, it's me. What's this nonsense you're speaking about a baby?" He questioned her.

"What? I'm not pregnant." She stated looking at him carefully. He thought about telling her what she just said but thought it best to leave things alone. He just hugged her.

"Freckles you have no idea how much I've missed you." He breathed.

"I've missed you too Sawyer, I've missed you too."

He stood there holding her in his arms glad to feel the warmth of her against him once more. Glad to know that she knew who he was. He was whole again, he didn't have to feel numb and empty anymore.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm excited now that people actually like this story...b/c I had posted it on another site and it got some pretty bad reviews there. I'll keep posting more and keep trying to make it interesting! ) 


	5. Freckles

Disclaimer: How many of these do I have to write? I thing one should be significant enough. Bleh…. I don't own lost and this is the last disclaimer.

* * *

Kate walked down the path towards the beach. She was determined to talk to Sawyer, but things changed quickly when she saw the two of them cuddling on the beach. 'Disgusting' was the first word to pop into her head.

She watched the two of them and she watched them kiss. She hated to see Sawyer so goddamn happy with another woman…let alone happy in the first place. She walked on cursing herself for feeling this way, when she bumped into Jack.

"Jack…" she trailed as she realized he was standing there. "How's it going?" she questioned trying to save herself.

"Not so bad, Claire's memory has come back, but she doesn't remember anything from after she was kidnapped. For all she knows she's been sitting in the caves this whole time. Though she does know that the baby's gone and she's hysterical." Jack explained giving Kate the run down. "How's it with you?" Jack added.

"Oh it's fine." She said casually trying to walk past. Jack could tell that something was wrong.

"Is this about Sawyer?" Jack questioned as she walked away. She stopped mid stride and turned around to face him.

"What makes you think that?" Kate said coolly, playing innocent.

"I've seen the way you look at him." Jack responded feeling guilty and depressed at the same time. "You can't stand him being happy, can you?" Jack added more, not really trying to get Kate angry, but also trying a little at the same time.

"That ass doesn't deserve to be happy." Kate snapped back and walked off down the path.

Jack gave up and walked to the beach to see Sawyer sitting while 'Annie' combed the beach for shells.

Jack walked up and sat down next to Sawyer. Sawyer didn't care that Jack was sitting next to him he was too busy trying to figure out what Annie had said the night before.

After much thought Jack spoke, "Sawyer can I ask you something?"

"What is it now Dr. Quinn?"

"Who is she?" Jack asked watching her along with Sawyer.

"She says she's going to make a necklace…she's bored…wants something to do." He said blankly as all his attention was focused on her.

"Who is she?" Jack questioned once more.

"Her name's Annie…we met a year ago." Sawyer explained as he ran his fingers through his hair. "That's what you want to know isn't it?" Sawyer questioned as he turned to face Jack, turning into his cold self. Jack searched for the right words.

"I have a question for you Jack." Sawyer said digging deep to find the courage to tell him.

"What is it?" Jack asked patiently waiting for the answer.

"Claire had crazy dreams before she was kidnapped…didn't she?" Sawyer more or less stated then asked.

"Yeah, why she having them?" Jack calmly asked.

"She told me she was pregnant last night…then her mem'ry came back and she couldn't 'member a word she just said." Sawyer explained slowly. "Right after she woke up screamin'." he continued.

"Claire's memory came back this morning…she can't remember what happened either." Jack clarified. "Do you think that…" Sawyer cut him off…"yeah"

The two men sat there silent for a few minutes. Jack searched for something to say, something to break the silence.

"Kate's jealous." Jack managed to blurt out after a few minutes.

"I could care less about what Kate thinks." Sawyer stated looking Jack in the eyes. "If she has a problem with me, she can come out and say it to my face."

The two men sat there in silence. For Sawyer he had nothing against anyone anymore. She changed him like that. She made him see that he was worthy of being loved. She made him feel things. He liked that about her. She saw the good in everyone and everything. She never hated only loved. He sighed.

Jack was different he was surprised at this change of heart for Sawyer. He didn't know much about his past and wanted to know more. He stood up slowly waiting for Sawyer to make a move, but he didn't.

"Thanks." He said softly as he walked away. He swore he could hear a muttered 'Your welcome.' as he walked on.

"Who was he?" Annie questioned walking over to Sawyer carrying a shirt full of shells.

"Jack." Sawyer stated saying nothing more, just starring off into space.

"What's wrong?" she questioned as she sat down beside him grabbing his hand.

"Nothing Freckles…" he replied kissing her hand. "You need some string for that necklace?"

"Sawyer…I know you're hiding something." Annie said as she got up and walked back to the tent.

He just sat there in the sand. Guilt and self-hatred consumed him.

"Fuck." He whispered under his breath.

Kate had been on the beach…she heard every word said between him and Jack, and him and Annie. She cringed when he called her Freckles and thought that he was calling her for a moment. She felt so used, knowing full well that it was _her_ nickname first. She walked on pissed off more then usual by Sawyer.

* * *

As I said earlier comments, questions, constructive critique, and any suggestions for further plot line is reccomended. Once again thank you all for you're nice reviews! 


	6. Don't go

Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with ABC, Lost, or the work of J.J. Abrams.

* * *

Sawyer sat in the seat out side the little shelter he created. The sun was shining brightly and he was wearing those oh-so-attractive sunglasses pretending to read. Annie sat in the hut looking through the assortment of bags that Sawyer had stolen from various people attempting to "organize" the collection of eclectic items.

"Sawyer where'd you manage to get all this stuff? You didn't steal it did you?" Annie questioned sifting through the bags.

"People don't seem to miss it much." He stated coolly.

"Sawyer…" she said walking up to him. She stood akimbo, giving him a look that a mother would give her son who'd just done something bad. He just kept on pretending to read. She was just now noticing the bandage on his arm. "Sawyer how'd you manage this?" she questioned while squatting down to his level.

"Long story involving that damn Iraqi." He muttered full of regret and hatred.

"What happened? You didn't start it did you? Because Sawyer if I know you…"

"Would you stop with the 3rd degree already?" He yelled angered that he had to think about that day. It wasn't exactly one of his smartest ideas lying about those damn inhalers, but he did want that kiss.

"Sawyer…when did this happen? Sawyer are you lying about the Iraqi?" She questioned confused because she didn't remember any of this.

"I said would you cut it out with the questions?" He said in a tone that made her instantly shut up. She'd known Sawyer for a long time and she knew that when he didn't want to tell you something he wasn't going to even if you begged.

"Fine. Sawyer sometimes you make me wonder. Wonder why I even fell in love with you in the first place, you can be so ignorant. You tend to think that you're some kind of god, sometimes I forget that you can be sensitive." She said as she walked back into the hut.

"Freckles…" he began but trailed of when he realized she was right.

He sat there, pitying himself for a while. He hated thinking about how he'd hurt Annie, even if she didn't know it. He hated how he kissed Kate just so he could fill his own need for pleasure. He hated how he had to lie about the inhalers. He hated his ignorance for himself. It was almost as if he had wanted to have been tortured; he didn't even tell them he didn't have the inhalers until he had kissed Kate. He had gone through torture just to get what he wanted. As he began to think harder it wasn't really the pain or Kate that he wanted, he wanted someone who understood him, someone to talk to, someone to fill his absence while Annie had been gone. He wished that the pain that he'd mentally put Annie through would go away. He wished he'd never did the things to her that he did.

"Annie…" he started.

"Yeah?" she said still focusing on the bags.

"I'm going out for a bit…I'll be back soon. Don't go too far from here okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She stated. He could tell that she was a little mad at him. He couldn't blame her; there were lots of thinks that he hadn't yet told her. Too many things would hurt her right now; he'd done too many shameful things for him to even come to terms with how could he expect her?

He walked off into the jungle to an unknown destination.

She gasped how could she of not noticed it lying there in the corner. The black book lay there unharmed. She flipped through the pages of pictures. She smiled and hugged the book close to her chest. How her sketchbook managed to survive the crash was beyond her. She flipped through the pictures carefully inspecting each one, but something was missing.

One picture was torn out. She'd drawn this remarkable picture of the golden gate bridge and the San Francisco skyline last summer while she and Sawyer picnicked across the bay. She had written the lyrics to Tiny Dancer by Elton John across the picture.

She remembered that day entirely, the way the air smelled of fresh grass and salt water. She smiled, that was the Sawyer she fell in love with the one who wasn't afraid to tell her how sunsets just about made him cry. The Sawyer who wasn't afraid to open up and drop the I'm-a-jackass act for a day.

"Those are really good." A voice from behind said, startling Annie and making her jump slightly. A woman walked in and sat down next to her. "You wouldn't mind if I looked at those would you?" She asked.

"Oh, no you can look at them." Annie said handing the book over to the girl.

"My name's Kate by the way." The girl said holding out her hand for Annie to shake.

"I'm Annie." She said grabbing hold of Kate's hand. Kate flipped through the book taking in every picture.

"These are really good. Did you draw these?" Kate asked admiring a picture of three teenage boys sitting on a street corner.

"Yeah… Back when I lived in San Francisco I used to take pictures. This one I took for a photography class and it was submitted into the Scholastic Photo Awards and it won second place." She explained.

"Wow, so you drew this from a picture you took?" Kate asked awestruck that this girl was so talented. She began to wonder if Sawyer noticed that in her or if he was just using her as basically another doll on the wall.

"Yeah…I was planning on majoring in the fine arts, but well…things happen." She sighed. She was actually planning on opening a studio and giving art lessons.

"So how long have you known Sawyer?" Kate questioned wanting to know if this woman was blind or just plan stupid for being with Sawyer.

"Um…I've known him since I was 16…I think." She responded. "Yeah, I was 16. I had moved to Texas with my aunt. I had moved from Connecticut so the change was pretty drastic. See I used to ride up in Connecticut…but it was mostly show ridding never just for fun. We bought a ranch and brought our two horses with us. Now I decided to take my horse out and basically explore the couple hundred acres we had. So I was out ridding and saw this boy leaning against a fence. It was a classic right out from a western I guess. His hat was covering his eyes…had that classic cowboy stance one foot against the pole hands on hips…" she paused thinking about this somehow made her upset.

"So you've known him for a while…" Kate repeated. She wanted to know more about Sawyer, this sparked an interest in her. She liked hearing these stories about him. She liked to think that he was more then a self-centered redneck and hearing things like this proved her point. She felt herself slowly falling in love with him, though this wasn't the thing that she needed right now. "Has he always been an ass?" Kate questioned attempting to go about this in a bitter somewhat skeptical way.

"No…this is somewhat recent. He's hiding something…" she trailed. She didn't want to be telling this stranger all these things about Sawyer. It's one thing to tell someone personal things about you, but when it's about someone else it's a different thing.

Sawyer was approaching the tent when he saw Kate sitting there.

"Damn it." He thought. He never did like the thought of Kate being near Annie. He knew that Kate would try anything to find out more about him. Even if it meant asking Annie. He ran to the hut.

"Freckles what do you think you're doing?" He yelled, causing both the girls to jump and look at him. He instantly realized what he had done. He had used their same nickname when both of them were sitting together.

"What…?" both girls replied in unison. They both then turned and gave each other the dirtiest and most confused looks.

"Oh shit…." He moaned as he regained his seat at the entrance to the hut. Both girls got up and walked out to him. Annie was the first to say something.

"That her nickname too? Huh? Is she the one you were seeing in Australia? Is she the one you were doing? Huh? Sawyer tell me. I know you're hiding something." Annie yelled. Sawyer just sat there he knew this was going to happen someday.

"Annie…it's not what you think." Sawyer said calmly.

"Sawyer explain to me then what the hell's going on? Why can't you just tell me things? Why must you hide shit from me all the time?" She continued.

"Yeah, Sawyer I have to agree with her. Now I don't give a shit that you called me Freckles. Why the hell did you freakin' kiss me? What do you want from me?" Kate yelled adding to the chaos.

"What? You kiss her? My God Sawyer. Sometimes, sometimes you can be the biggest ass in the world. I don't know why the hell I'm still here with you. I don't know why I ever believed a word that came out of your mouth." Annie yelled on the verge of tears. "I, I just don't know what to think or say anymore Sawyer. That's it I'm leaving…" Annie began to sob as she grabbed all her stuff from the hut and started to leave. Sawyer ran after her grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face him.

"Annie, you can't leave. You don't know what kind of crap is out there." He said looking into her tear filled eyes. Slowly killing himself over doing this to her.

"Sawyer I'm sick of you. I don't want your lies. I don't know what I want anymore. I'm leaving and that's that." She said as she turned around and quickly walked down the nearest path.

"Annie…" he trailed. He knew that nothing he said at the moment would help bring her back to him. Kate stood next to him and watched as he sat in back down in the chair. He held his head in his hands and she could tell that he was doing everything to keep from crying.

"Sawyer…" Kate began but realized that she couldn't say anything to him.

"Shut up, just shut up. I don't want shit from you." He said in his trademark tone. He lifted his head up and looked at her. "You bitch, always meddling in other peoples personal lives. You just have to know everything don't you? Don't you?" He interrogated. She couldn't help but notice that he was actually crying. Sawyer was actually crying. He truly had feelings.

"Sawyer…."

"Don't give me that Sawyer crap. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear that you're sorry. Because you aren't, I know you aren't and you know you aren't. Just leave you got what you wanted anyway." He said as he put his head back in his hands and continued to cry.

Kate slowly walked away. She didn't believe that she'd actually witnessed Sawyer showing human emotions. Let alone emotions that she had evoked. She began to feel sorry for him because she realized what she'd done. She had just ruined their relationship. She had just proven to Annie what she had feared most about Sawyer. She had also taken the one thing that Sawyer actually loved, the one thing that made Sawyer human. She kicked herself and a new surge of quilt washed over her.

* * *

Once again thank you everyone for all your reviews! It makes me happy to know that people are actually reading my work! 


	7. I don't want to go back

Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with Lost, ABC, or the works of J.J. Abrams.

* * *

Annie was practically running down the path, tears rushing down her face. She ran head on into Jack and the next thing she knew she was sitting on the ground starring up at him, still crying.

"You okay?" Jack questioning holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little upset to me." Jack commented. He was always the type to want to help people with everything. That was part of the reason he decided to listen to his father and become a doctor.

"Yes, I'm fine." Annie repeated not wanting to divulge what just happened to Jack.

"Did something happen between you and Sawyer?" Jack questioned figuring he was probably going to hit some sort of note with that one. She gave him a cold look and trudged on down the path.

"Where are you going anyway? This jungle isn't safe you know." Jack said running up to her and grabbing the back off her shoulder. "You're welcome to come to the caves, I'll help you." She glared at him again, her expression turned softer when she realized that Jack was an okay person. He was just trying to help her and she respected that.

"Thanks…you're right too." She said bowing her head a little.

"Right about what?" Jack said staring at her.

"Right about Sawyer." She said softly feeling the tears coming again.

"If you don't mind me asking…what is it you see in him?" Jack questioned. He'd always wanted to know more about Sawyer.

"It seems as though everyone here hates him, or at least as something against him. I can see where it comes from though. He has this ego problem. He has to be macho around everyone. He can't have flaws. He's extremely insecure. In answer to you're question…I see the compassionate side of him…I've seen the human side of him…the side of him that actually knows what emotion is." She trailed.

"You're one of the only people who sees that. Besides maybe Kate…" Jack paused. He didn't know where she stood with Kate. Or where Kate stood with her. He felt it best now to maybe stop talking.

"Kate thinks she knows him." Annie stated bitterly. Jack could now sense that Annie and Kate weren't on good terms. He didn't say anything but nodded in agreement. The two arrived at the caves. Annie saw Claire and instantly remembered her.

"Claire…" Annie breathed.

Sawyer sat on the beach looking at yet another yellowed piece of paper. It was the picture that Annie had drawn of the San Francisco skyline. He remembered that day. He smiled she had a way of getting to him that way. She had this way of exposing him and he liked it.

He grunted and ran his fingers through his hair. Boone walked up to him with a determined look on his face.

"Sawyer…" Boone began but when he noticed Sawyer was looking at a picture he decided to look at it too. "Did you draw that?" Boone questioned. Sawyer heard him this time and glared at him as he folded the paper in half.

"What do you want?" Sawyer asked as coldly as possible.

"I was wondering if you had a alarm clock of some sort…possibly batteries." Boone said definitively.

"I might, I might not." Sawyer stated staring Boone in the eyes.

"Sawyer what do I have to do to get it?" Boone asked getting edgy.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd do anything for them?" Sawyer asked with a sudden change in attitude that startled Boone. Boone fought for the words to answer him. He loved Shannon in ways that he couldn't explain but after what Locke did, Boone didn't know how he should feel towards Shannon.

"Kind of…" Boone began as he sat down. He figured this might take awhile. This new side of Sawyer was startling and Boone was now very interested. "I knew a girl once. She fell in love with all the wrong guys…"

"Everyone but you right?" Sawyer laughed, he knew the feeling well.

"Yeah, I was always bailing her out of abusive relationships. We hooked up one night…" He couldn't believe that he was telling this to Sawyer.

"She drew that picture not me…" Sawyer said trailing partially off topic. Boone went along with it. This new Sawyer was very perplexing and Boone couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy for him. "How do you undo the pain you've caused someone?" Sawyer asked not directing it to Boone but more to himself.

"You really can't. You have to show them how much you love them." Boone explained not really knowing what to say to a question like that. He grew weary; he didn't trust Sawyer ever since he punched him.

"How exactly?" Sawyer questioned. He was pissed at himself for having to open up to Boone. But he figured Boone was the one to tell. Boone was hiding something like he was. And he could trust Boone.

"It depends on the situation. Sometimes flowers works…just talking to the person works, other times it takes longer and you have to win back their trust." Boone was apprehensive towards Sawyer now. Was this a cry for attention, or a cry for love and companionship? What exactly was Sawyer getting at is what made Boone nervous.

"There's an alarm clock and some batteries in the blue duffle…" Sawyer said lying back in the chair. "If you spread anything about what I just said and did I'll kick your ass so hard your head will spin." Sawyer said coldly retreating back into his shell.

"I won't I swear." Boone said as he walked off. "Thanks…" He added as he moved on towards the jungle.

Dusk was falling and the caves were calm again. Claire and Charlie sat in a corner he was comforting her. She was still extremely unstable after the loss of her baby. She'd cry at random times and she'd go into fits of aggression. Jack said it was because of her changing hormones and the mental toll of not having the baby.

Annie was lying next to the fire in some sort of daze. Kate was now in the caves and watched her from the other side. She knew what it was to find things out about someone you loved, especially things that hurt that much. She felt guilty for giving in to Sawyer, but that was the past and she couldn't change what she'd done. She couldn't blame herself anyway, she didn't know what he was hiding, and she felt that Annie knew that.

Annie got up, she was going to head back to the beach and apologize to Sawyer, and maybe for once he'd tell her what happened. She didn't blame Kate though; she knew that Kate couldn't have possibly known what Sawyer was hiding.

She gathered her stuff and walked quickly down the path. She was almost there when she froze. She felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around to see a unfamiliar face.

"Hello again." The man questioned.

"Who are you?" She questioned frightened and ready to run.

"You're coming with me." He stated begging to smile evilly.

"No…" she gasped as she realized who it was. "No…I'm not going back there." She stated as she began to run back towards the beach. She was stopped suddenly and felt a hand cover her mouth.

"I said you're coming with me." The man whispered darkly into her ear. She froze as fear engulfed her body paralyzing her.

* * *

I'd like to personally thank all of you who keep reading this! I don't plan on stopping this story any time soon. And you can look foward to new plot twists and other incorporations from the show as time goes on and new episodes are shown. ) Once again thanks! 


	8. Regret

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with ABC, Lost, or the works of J.J. Abrams.

* * *

The first time he ever messed something up he ran to her. She was his comforter. She was always there for him and never asked questions. She always had loved him unconditionally ever since the day they met. 

He ran to her now, he felt the warmth of her body comfort him. He was crying now and she had never seen this, he was cold, wet, and from what she could tell either worried or scared.

"Baby what happened?" She questioned as she looked into his eyes. He turned away from her and she grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a hug. "I'm sorry I asked." She said softly.

"Just love me." He stated as he wrapped her in his arms just knowing that she was there somehow made him feel better.

* * *

Flashback-----

"Sawyer where's Annie?" He awoke to see Jack standing over him.

"What?" Sawyer questioned not fully understanding what Jack had just told him.

"Where's Annie? She's not in the caves and she's obviously not with you." Jack informed him.

"What the hell? Dr. Quinn weren't you watching her?" Sawyer yelled standing up face to face with Jack.

"Calm down Sawyer, she's probably around here." Jack said trying to calm Sawyer down.

"Like hell she is, we've got those Jungle folk out there." Sawyer yelled. A group of onlookers started to form around them.

"Sawyer…"

"Don't be giving me no lectures Jackass."

"Sawyer, Claire came back and Ethan's dead."

"That doesn't mean that there aren't others! My god. I'm going to look for her." Sawyer yelled as he grabbed the 9 mill. from his bag.

"Sawyer…wait, we'll all look for her." Jack said grabbing Sawyer by the shoulder.

"No, I have to do this." Sawyer stated running off into the jungle

* * *

Flashback----

Sawyer stood there in the pouring rain, the lone streetlamp casting an eerie yellow wash over everything. He looked the dying man in the eyes, tears slowly running down his face hiding with the rain. The gun felt heavy and cold in his hand, and a pang ran through his gut.

* * *

"You don't know what you're doing, do you…" the words echoed through his mind as he ran through the jungle with only one objective in mind…find Annie. 

"SAWYER STOP!" Jack yelled as he caught up him. "Sawyer you don't know what you're doing. There are booby traps all over this jungle, there's things that we don't even know about out there." Jack gasped as he explained to Sawyer the perils of the jungle.

"Don't you think I know that Dr. Quinn?" Sawyer avowed as he turned and continued to walk into the jungle. Jack started after him but Kate stopped him.

" Jack let him go." Kate said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the caves.

It was as if he'd lost everyone he'd ever loved and he wasn't about to lose her. The one person he truly ever cared about. He stopped running and leaned against a tree. He put his head between his hands and cried. He cried for the mistake of killing the wrong man, and he cried for now showing Annie how much he truly loved her. He cried for being himself.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for about two months. It's been a load of work for me with taking drivers ed, increased homework, and drama. See on Monday's, Tuesdays, and Thursdays I'm after school from 3:15 till 8:30...so yeah. And Wednesdays it's Lost Night...and Fridays..well you can guess. So here's my short little instilation in this fic. AND THANK YOU ALL for sticking through the little vacation I took there... anywho enjoy! 


	9. Don't look back

Chapter 9

Note: I'm not going to put any more disclaimers from this point on unless I use a song our quote of some sort. ;)

Sun and Jack worked vigilantly in the caves; Boone had just been dropped off there by an anxious Locke who quickly fled the scene. Sun stroked Boone's blood soaked hair, he coughed and moaned as Jack sat there slowly letting his own blood drip into Boone.

"Tell her I'm sorry…" Boone coughed as his blue eyes looked aimlessly at nothing. "Tell her I'm sorry…"

Sun stared at Jack.

"This isn't working." Jack yelled as he ripped the needle out of his arm.

"Jack calm down." Sun whispered as she loving caressed Boone's face.

"I can't Sun, don't you understand? Claire's baby died in my arms, Annie went missing under my watch, now this! Now I'm going to lose Boone under my care." Jack yelled as tears began to well in his eyes. "Sun I can't take this anymore."

"Jack listen to me. It's not your fault that any of this happened." Sun stated as she stood up with a determined look on her face. "Jack we all know full well that this isn't a place full of remorse, especially a remorse for life. Jack you can't blame yourself for trying can you?" Sun explained as she tried to soothe him. "Now I can't stand here and let you waste you time." Sun stated as she left the caves.

"Jack…I'm sorry." Boone coughed as Jack walked over to him. "I'm letting you off the hook. Just let me go." Boone wheezed.

Jack stared at the limp body and cried. He hated being the hero; he hated the position he was in. He was no God; he was only man, how could he explain to the other survivors that Boone had mysteriously died? He knew that with two deaths in the same week the others wouldn't be as keen to come to him.

Flashback------

"Sawyer?" Her voice questioned as he turned over to see a smiling yet perplexed face starring back at him.

"What?" he asked groggily as he turned over to face her.

"What happened last night?" Annie questioned passing her hand through his hair.

"Nothing." Sawyer stated to quickly causing her to get out of bed and rummage through the drawers.

"Then what's this doing here?" She asked holding up the gun she had found in his jacket pocket earlier that morning.

"Annie…it's nothing." Sawyer said getting defensive. He knew full well that she suspected something.

"Sawyer…concealed weapons are illegal in Australia. I know you didn't have this with you on the plane because customs would have taken you. Sawyer who'd you kill?" Annie inquired.

"I didn't kill anyone, Annie just put the god damn gun down." Sawyer yelled as he got up out of bed.

"I found this too…" Annie said as she opened an envelope containing a letter. "Dear Mr. Sawyer, I know what you did…" She began. "Sawyer isn't your real name is it? Sawyer's the man you killed. You wrote this. Why the hell didn't you tell me? I thought you loved me." Annie cried as sobs slowly dissolved her body.

"Annie, it's not what you think it is." Sawyer said softly trying to calm her. She was an upset girl with a loaded gun in her hands; he didn't want to take any chances.

"Sawyer I don't want to hear it, first you sleep with other women on this trip pretending to "work" next you kill a man! Sawyer I can't stand this. Thank god we're leaving in two days." Annie yelled through sobs.

"Annie would you put the gun down and listen to me." Sawyer calmly stated as he inched towards her. She placed the gun down on the bureau, the letter in her hands trembled. "Annie I am not sleeping with anyone but you, I can explain about the letter but not here. I'll do it when we get home." Sawyer whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "I promise Annie, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Sawyer we have to get out of here."

"One more day and we'll be gone, I swear. No one knows I did anything except you, and you're not going to tell anyone right?"

"Right." Annie stated as she stared into his eyes.

Sawyer realized that something wasn't right. There were clothes and other various nick-knacks scattered around the forest floor. They were from his stash. He followed the trail to his bags. A girl was sitting there throwing his belongings well muttering curse words.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sawyer stated coldly as he pointed the revolver at the girl. She turned and stared at him with a vile glare. He realized that she wasn't one of the survivors and he grabbed her and escorted her back to the caves.

The caves were a wreck, Shannon was crying as Sayid was trying to comfort her. As he entered heads turned to watch as he pushed a thriving girl in front of him.

"Look at what I found." He yelled as he threw her into the middle of the caves. Shortly after Sawyer noticed the somber air of the caves, he didn't care though. It didn't involve him at the moment.

"Where did you find her?" Jack questioned perplexed.

"Why this little bitch here went through my stuff." Sawyer spat giving an evil eye to the girl. She glared at him just as harshly.

Sawyer then noticed that the girl was trying to leave. He grabbed her by the wrists and held her arms behind her back. She put up a fight resisting his hold.

"No so fast little lady." Sawyer whispered to her ear. She glared at him breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" Jack questioned walking up to her, looking her in the eye. "Do you know Ethan?" He questioned again she did nothing but attempt to break free of Sawyers hold.

"Erin…" A voice called out causing most everyone to stare over at the entrance to the caves where the silhouette of another girl appeared. The older girl who gave her the most vile and cunning stare to the one who spoke.

"I followed you Erin, I'm sorry."

"You bitch, you bitch. I told you not to speak let alone follow me." The girl who was assumed to be Erin grunted. Her voice was low and raspy.

"I'm sorry Erin, I'm really, really sorry." The other girl blubbered as she began to cry.

"Shut up Rachel." Erin spat and the girl shut up instantly. Jack ran over to the other girl and dragged her to the center too.

Sawyer pulled Erin's head back so he could look her in the eye. He did and she stared back just as hard.

"I know you can talk, you tell us where you're from." Sawyer demanded causing the girl to smile. Disgusted he pushed her head forward causing her jet-black hair to fall in strands over her eyes. The look she sent Jack caused him to shiver.

"Erin just tell them. They might hurt us, they might kill us like the killed Ethan." The younger girl cried.

"Shut up, they're not going to kill us." Erin shot back coldly. "They didn't exactly kill Ethan did they?"

"No…" the girl said timidly

"See no worries they won't kill us."

The rest of the people in the caves stared at each other in shock. The thought that they didn't kill Ethan scared most of them.

I like a good twist…cackles now that I've got you hooked again I'm off for another two month hiatus…j/k I wouldn't do that to you. It's vacation week and I plan on popping out chapters like there's no tomorrow, so don't worry you won't have to tear your hair out in angry fits. (A FYI for some clarification I plan on continuing this story until I find a suitable end and meh…this show just keeps throwing twists on my twists so expect some familiar aspects with some new stuff…hey this is fiction after all. Back to the FYI. This story won't end soon.) I also laugh at the fact that with the gun scene, you could cleverly say 'Annie get your gun' no pun intended at all. (that was for all you musical drama freaks out there)


End file.
